No heart, no brains no me!
by Amaterasu Haruno
Summary: Sakura wants to find a boyfriend by the end of this school year. She decides to have eyes on Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke has the brains but no heart. Naruto has the heart but no brains. Who will she pick? you guys decided. R&R PLEASEE! NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**No heart, no brains, no me!**

Chapter One

!New School year!

"regular talking"

Text

**Inner self**

'_thoughts'_

September:

Sakura was in grade 11 this year. It has been weeks since summer vacation ended. All of her friends had a boyfriends, but she didn't.

'_I guess I'm still gonna be single this year too' _She thought as she took out her diary.

**Sakura that's all gonna change this year, you might become a non vir—**

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled out loud. She realized that her mom and dad was standing at her door.

"Sakura are you ok?" Her mom was asking her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok I just...errr...has a conversation and got mad" Sakura said.

Her parents looked at the phone, it was on the reciever, they looked at her computer it was turned off.

They sweat droped, then her dad said to her mom "She's having imaginary friends again".

Sakura's mom sighed and said "Time to bring her to therapy" and they left the room.

Sakura shot a glare behind their backs, then she opened her diary and wrote the date. She started off with "Dear Diary" then continued writing.

_Tuesday, March 13, 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_Weeks passed by and I'm still single. There are alot of guys in my _

_School but I don't know who I should have my eyes on...gosh this_

_Is so stressful...hahaha...okay...anyway, Ino had a talk with me today _

_And she is going to set me up on a blind date! Should I say accept or not?_

_I mean what if it's Lee? I mean he's nice and all, but I just..can't like him _

_Anymore then I do now._

**Sakura that was the lamest thing you ever wrote in your diary** her innerself said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Profile: Sakura**

**Age: 17**

**Hair colour: Pink**

**Eye colour: jade green**

**Hobbies: Aim, shopping, hanging out with friends, dancing**

**Type: normal**

_Back to the story_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Who cares I have other things to worry about' _Sakura replied back to her iinerself.

She turned on her computer and sighed in on aim.

"No one's on...except Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura said sadly.

She she clicked on Sasuke's display name and said:

_Pink ANGEL: hi_

_//Sasuke\\: what do you want?_

_Pink ANGEL: to talk DUH!_

_//Sasuke\\: ...okay...sooo..._

"What should I ask him?" Sakura thought out loud.

**Ask him if he has a crush on anyone** inner Sakura said

_Pink ANGEL: do u have a crush on anyone?_

_//Sasuke\\: Don't u think that's kind of personal _

_Pink ANGEL: Who cares..._

_//Sasuke\\: I do_

_Pink ANGEL: r u going to tell me or not?_

_//Sasuke\\: not._

_Pink ANGEL: awwwww (_

Sasuke smirked and typed:

_//Sasuke\\: _

_Pink ANGEL: are you smirking? Cuz I have this feeling that u r smirking_

_//Sasuke\\: how'd u kno?_

_Pink ANGEL: I just do._

_//Sasuke\\: Freak_

She growled and then typed:

_Pink ANGEL: meanie_

_//Sasuke\\: okay I have to go now...soo...bye._

_Pink ANGEL: bye_

_//Sasuke\\ signed of at 1:30 a.m._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Profile: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 17**

**Hair colour: navy blue**

**Eye colour: black**

**Hobbies: killing naruto, aim, hanging out with friends and more**

**Type: cold**

**Back to the story**

_Back to the story_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"1:30 a.m in the morning you have got to be kidding me!" Sakura said.

**We better get some shut eye** her innerself said.

Sakura was about to click the sign off button until a convo popped up.

_Ramen4life: HEYY SAKURA!!!!_

_Pink ANGEL: heyy naruto I was about to go to bed._

_Ramen4life: ohh...in that case i better go off too._

_Pink ANGEL: ok then cya tom._

_Ramen4life: ok bye bye_

_Ramen4life sighed off at 1:31 am._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Profile: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 17**

**Hair colour: blonde**

**Eye colour: ocean blue**

**Hobbies: trying to diss Sasuke, eating ramen, hanging out with friends**

**Type: Hyper**

_Back to the story_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura turned of her computer and jumped on her bed. She turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

'_I can't wait until tommorow' _Sakura whispered before she went to sleep

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**WOOOHOOO! I hope you guys will enjoy this story, and this is my first time doing a love triangle...and who does Sakura end with is your choice. I want you guys to choose. Who she should end up with. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that's all...lol**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S my spelling and grammar check broke...so srry for typos, I'll try my best to edit myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No heart, no brains, no me**

Chapter 2

"regular talking"

Text

_**Cell Phone ring tones**_

**Inner self**

'_thoughts'_

**(A/N: AUTHOR'S NOTE!)**

_Flash Back_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

September:

Sakura woke up happy as ever.

_'Today my search begins!' _Sakura thought happily.

She took and shower and brushed her teeth all in 20 minutes.** (A/N: she's fast...)**

She was running to her closet until her mom opened the door to her room, which cause her to bump into it.

"Oh Sakura you're awake!" Her mom said joyfully "And get rid of that huge bump on your head, it looks awful" then she closed the door and went somewhere esle.

"Oh god, she could of said sorry geez" Sakura grumbled.

"And she said I had a big bu---WHAT?!?!" she ran over to the mirror and saw a big huge egg on her head.

**Why do we have an egg on our head? **Inner sakura asked.

_'It's a bump you idiot'_ Sakura replied to herself.

"I need to call Ino" Sakura siad ot herself.

She dialed Ino's number on her cell phone and then putted it on speaker.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Oh hey Sakura whuddup?" Ino asked.

"I really need your help I have a bump on my head!!"

"Ok just come over and I'll fix it up for you".

"YAY! THANKS INO!" then Sakura hung up.

She ran to her closet and grabbed white capris and a pink tank top. Then she wore a black sweater over the pink tank top.

She ran down stairs gulped her milk and stuffed some buter toast in her mouth. **(A/N: I had that for breakfast this morning...mmmm...)**

She grabbed her bag, slipped on her sneakers, and was about to head out the door until her mom's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going with that egg in your head?" Her mom asked.

Sakura shot a glare at her mom and said "It's not an egg, it's a bruise that YOU MADE!" then she left the house.

Her mom sighed and said "teenagers these days".

At Ino's house:

"Gosh Sakura why is there an egg on your head?" Ino asked.

"IT'S A GOD DAMN BUMP THAT MY MOM GAVE ME THIS MORNING" Sakura yelled anime style.

Ino sweat dropped and said "I don't know how to cover a bump THAT big".

"Awwwwwww" Sakura whined.

"Well there is one way..." Ino said while grining evily.

Sakura gulped and then said "...what is it Ino?"

"If you agree to have an afro..." Ino grined.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Profile: ****Ino Yamanaka**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Colour: golden blond**

**Eye colour: sky blue**

**Hobbies: reading magazines, passing on rumors, shopping, hanging out with her friends, and going on AIM.**

**Type: Normal, a bit hyper at times**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my god Ino...there must me another way!" Sakura said.

"Or we could chop it off" Ino suggested.

Sakura sweat dropped and then said "I think I'll stick with the afro".

Ino smirked and then said "Ok let's get started"

Then Ino looked back at Sakura and then said "Sakura, I got some bad news!"

Sakura's eyes widened then said "Did you lose the curler?".

"No your bump isn't there anymore i think it healed!" Ino said

"YEAH! SHABAM!!! WOOHOO!" Sakura cheered and then said "BYE INO SEE YA AT SCHOOL!" and she ran striaght out the door.

"Okay bye Sakura!" Ino said and was about to go back to slept _'She woke me up on a Saturday morning'_ Ino thought.

_'Wait...Saturday??' _Ino thought again.

Ino ran out the door and yelled "SAKURA TODAY'S SATURDAY!" but it was too late Sakura was gone.

With Sakura:

She reached the school gates but unfortunaly no one was there.

"Hmmm...that's strange, no one's at school" Sakura thought out loud.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" a voice beamed in her ear. She turned around and saw Naruto running towards her, behind him was Sasuke walking with his hands in his pockets **(A/N: -sigh- what esle is new...lol)**

"What are ya doing here today Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"School remember? It's Friday!" Sakura said.

"Uhhh...no, Sakura today is Saturday" Naruto said.

"Oh...wait...WHAT!?!?!" Sakura yelled "I have to go to work!!" then Sakura rushed off to .

Sasuke sighed then said "women they are sooo clueless!".

Naruto nodded in agreement then said "I'm hungry wanna go to Mimi Cafe? THEY HAVE RAMEN!".

"You idiot, we just had breakfast, do I have to tag along!" Sasuke said with a bored expression on his face.

"But I'm hungry and I only ate 3 bowls of ramen for breakfast!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke had a great urge to twitch but he didn't and thought _'What a freak'._

"SASUKE I'M HUNGRY YOUR COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Naruto yelled then he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to Mimi Cafe.

Sasuke groaned and just letted Naruto drag him _'It's such a bother to even argue with Naruto'_

At Mimi Cafe:

Sakura got into her uniform which a french maid costume. **(A/N: it's not the really skimpy kind, it's about 3 inches above her knee! And did I tell you it's pink and white! )**

"Hey Temari!" Sakura greeted one of the employees.

Temari was eight teen year old who goes to Suna High. This year she was graduating. Temari also working as a waitress. **(A/N: I know that Temari is suppose to be 3 years older then Sakura, but in this fic she will only be 1 years older!)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Profile: Temari**

**Age: 18 (graduating from Suna High this year)**

**Hair colour: blond (a bit darker then Naruto's)**

**Eye colour: ocean blue**

**Hobbies: collecting fans, buying purple furniture and clothing.**

**Type: Normal**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temari smiled at Sakura then said "Good morning to you too Sakura!".

Sakura walked out of the employee room and waited for a guest to come. Then the door opened, walking inside the cafe was Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto spotted Sakura then said "SAKURA! I never knew you worked here!"

Sakura giggled at his out going nature then said "Yes I'm a waitress here, and good morning to you Sasuke".

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

_'__That's it I'm going to call the animal channel and tell them that the Dodo bird isn't extinct, t__here's one infront of me named "__Sasuke__"'_ Sakura thought to herself.

**Calm down Sakura remember that they are the 2 people you will have your eyes on! **Inner Sakura reminded her.

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat at the nearest table. Sakura followed them.

Sakura sighed and took out her pink note pad and her pink glitter gel pen then said "May I take your order?"

"I'll have an ice chocolate capuucino" Sasuke said in his normal emotionless tone.

"I'll have beef ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully.

_'Obviously' _Sakura thought to herself.

She wrote down the orders then said

"I'll be back with your order in a minute" then she headed to the kitchen.

Sakura entered the kitchen only to see the chef sleeping on his job. A vein popped on Sakura's head then yelled

"KANKURO STOP SLEEPING AND START COOKING!! WE HAVE SOME ORDERS"

Kankuro groaned then said "okay okay, Sakura no need to yell! geez I have ears you know".

Then he got up and grabbed little sheet that Sakura had in her hand and started to make the orders.

With Naruto and Sasuke:

They heard some yelling in the kitchen and quickly turned their heads so they were facing the kitchen.

"Sasuke what do you think happened in there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I have no idea" Sasuke answered.

Then suddenly Sakura came out of the kitchen with a tray full of their orders in her hand. She walked towards their table and placed their orders on their table

"Umm, Sakura I ordered prok ramen not beef" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed then said "You retard you ordered beef"

Naruto's vein poped up then "YELLED MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!"

Sakura sighed knowing that a fight is going to started so she gave them the bill and left to serve another customer.

After 10 minutes of arguing:

Hey! Where did Sakura go" Naruto finally noticed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and started to look around. The he finally spotted Sakura. She was serving another customer.

"She's over there" Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto noticed the bill on the table, and there was a little note written on the bill with pink glitter gel pen **(A/N: I love pink glitter gel pen! I like any kind of glitter gel pen! )**

"Have fun arguing!" Naruto read out loud.

Sasuke sweatdroped, then we they went to the cash register to pay.

Naruto searched in his pocket for his wallet, but sadly he left it at home.

"Uhh...Sasuke it's your treat remember?" Naruto said nervously.

"No I don't remember saying that it's my treat" Sasuke said "You probably made that up cause you don't have any cash on you"

Naruto nodded and said "he he that's true, but come on Sasuke! You are a spoiled son of a rich industrialist!".

"Whatever, idiot" Sasuke said while giving the cashier his credit card.

_'CHA CHING!' _Naruto said in his head.

After they payed the left the cafe and started to walk, but they don't know where they are going.

"Damn it, I should of took one of my Bugatti Veyron" Sasuke said

"tsk, rich people" Naruto mummbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Umm...errrr...nothing...important...hehehe" Naruto said while sctraching the back of his head.

After 5 minutes of walking heading nowhere:

"Umm, Sasuke where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Well the mall is only a few blocks away so we might as well hang there too" Sasuke said.

"Hey bastard, what do you think of Sakura?" Naruto asked randomly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then said "What do you mean?"

"Like do you like her as a friends, or do you lov—

"She's only a friend to me" Sasuke interrupted Naruto

"So say if I made a move on her, you wouldn't get mad right?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking me all this stuff?" Sasuke asked "I already told you she's only a friend to me and always will be"

Naruto nodded.

"HEY LOOK NEJI AND SHIKAMARU ARE AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE!" Naruto yelled with excitment "Let's go!"

With Sakura:

Sakura looked at her watch it's 5 minutes to noon which means her shift is almost over and she can finally go home.

_** S O S please someone help me **_

Sakura grabbed her pink razr out of her pocket. She flipped the cover and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted **(A/N: Sakura was to lazy to see the caller ID)**

"SAKURA!!" the incoming caller said

"what's up Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was wondering once you are done your shift can you meet me, TenTen and Hinata at the mall" Ino asked

"Of course 3 more minutes till my shift is over then I'll head for the mall" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Alright see ya in 3 minutes" Ino said then hung up.

Sakura hung up to. She walked around the cafe, every customer was being served right now so all she need to do was wait for 180 seconds more.

"Oh who cares it's only 3 minutes early!" Sakura said and she went to the back room to get her purse and clothes. Then she went to the washroom to change back into her normal clothes.

When she came out she was in black capris and a white tank top.

"The mall here I come!" Sakura said cheerfully as she rushed out the door.

At the mall:

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice beamed.

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all turned around to see a very happy Sakura waving at them.

"SAKURA! We were going to head for the new bubble tea store!" Ino said excitingly.

"Ino is now obessed with honeydew bubble tea" TenTen whispered to Sakura "Once she drinks 2 medium size cups of those things I suggest you stay away from her".

"What was that?" Ino glared at TenTen.

"Oh I'm just telling Sakura that you get freaky when you drink those stuff" TenTen replied

"Oh why you little –

"HEY GUYS!" a voice intterupted Ino.

"Oh HEY NARUTO!" Sakura waved back. Then she walked behind Naruto to greet the other guys

"Hey guys" Sakura greeted.

Shikamaru waved back, Neji nodded, and Sasuke let out a small "Hn".

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata's face turned cherry red and almost fainted but she let out a soft "Hi".

"So we're going to head over to the new bubble tea store wanna come?" Ino said.

"Sure, we don't have anything esle to do" Shikamaru answered for them.

AT the Bubble Tea Store:

They were all drinking something. They sat in a huge rectangular table. On one side of the table was Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. On the other side was Ino Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen.

_'Well I think I'm going to confess to Sakura, about my lvoe for her'_ Naruto thought **(A/N: I know that sounded really corny! Sorry –sweatdrops-)**

Naruto took a glance at Sakura and Sasuke. They were in a conversation. Sort of, Sakura was doing the talking, Sasuke was listening, and nodded his head.

_'Sasuke did say she was only a friend to him'_ Naruto thought to himself once again.

"Sakura" Naruto interrupted their conversation.

Sakura turned around so she was facing Naruto "What is it?"

"I...ummm...uhhh I" Naruto said, right now his face was flushed.

"Yes go on Naruto" Sakura said.

"I...want...you...to..." Naruto started.

Sasuke felt anger rise up to his face _'Wait! Why am I mad? I don't even like her do I?'_

On the other hand Hinata was watching Naruto with sadness _'He's going to confess, I knew I didn't stand a chace against Sakura'_

"I...want...you...to...be..my..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**END OF CHAPPIE 2**

**MUAHAHAH****! I'm so bad leaving a cliffy, lol sorry about the long update I was focusing on "My life with the human ice cube". Which I think I will be putting that on Hold because I wanna focus more on this story and I currently don't know where I am going. Anyway back to this story, I never thought I would get 13 reviews on the first chapter! Usually I only get 6! Wow! Ok PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE FAST!!! I PROMISE!**

**Bugatti Veyron****- It's considered the world's msot expensive car! It's worth atleast 1.7 million dollars. It's the world's fastest street car.**

**Razr****- I'm sure all of you know what it is but jsut incase, it's no a kind of knife, it's a type of Cell phone! It's worth at least 300 bucks.**

**Oh yeah, have an awesome summer people!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**R&R Please!!!**

**Oh yeah here are the votes so far**

**Sasuke – 8**

**Naruto – 2**

**NaruSaku fans, SasuSaku fans are killing ya!!! VOTE PPL! THE END OF THE STORY IS STILL FAR FROM OVER!!**


End file.
